Clock signals may be used to time the transfer of data between storage elements in an integrated circuit or system. When clock signals at various elements do not match in time, then “clock skew” is said to exist, or alternatively, the clock signals are described as “skewed.” As clock signal frequencies in digital circuits increase, clock skew consumes more of the usable clock cycle.